The Meat Business
|location = Caligula's Palace, The Strip |target = Sindacco Family |fail = Wasted Busted Ken dies Trapped in freezer |reward = $8000 Respect |unlocks = Madd Dogg Fish in a Barrel |unlockedby = Intensive Care |todo = Take Rosenberg to the abattoir. Protect Rosenberg and kill all the witnesses. All the witnesses are dead head for the exit. Drive Rosenberg back to the casino. }} The Meat Business is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Ken Rosenberg from the office in Caligula's Palace, a casino located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Ken Rosenberg has relapsed and is high on cocaine when Carl enters. The drug gives Ken a confidence boost and he decides to venture outside the office and show the city who's boss. Ken decides to go to visit the Sindacco Family at their abattoir to visit Johnny Sindacco, who is recuperating there after being discharged earlier from the hospital. Carl and Ken make their way to Whitewood Estates, where the abattoir is housed. When they arrive at the abattoir, Carl tries to stay behind, knowing that if Johnny recognizes him, there will be trouble. However, Ken begs Carl to come with him, his confidence faltering. Unfortunately, Johnny suffers another heart attack when Carl steps out of the shadows during the meeting and dies. The Sindaccos realize that Johnny had a heart attack due to his previous encounter with Carl, so they launch an attack on the two. Carl and Ken fight their way out of the abattoir, making sure there are no witnesses left alive before driving back to Caligula's Palace. On the journey back, Ken realizes how screwed he would be after this. Carl promises him that he would think of something to get him out of the trouble. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Rosenberg to the abattoir *Protect Rosenberg and kill all the witnesses *Open the freezer door for Rosenberg (if Rosie gets locked in freezer by Sindacco gang member) *After all the witnesses die, head for the exit *Drive Rosenberg back to the Casino Post mission phone call Catalina: I know it's you, you stinking perro! Carl Johnson: Look, just say what you gotta say. I ain't interested in these stupid games! Catalina: Stupid games? This is my heart you play with! Carl Johnson: What? Look, you... Damn! Gotta change my number! Reward The rewards for this mission are $8,000 and an increase in respect. The missions Madd Dogg and Freefall are unlocked. Deaths *Johnny Sindacco - Dies of a heart attack after seeing Carl. *Many members of the Sindacco crime family - Killed by Carl in order to dispose all of the witnesses of Johnny's death and to leave the abattoir. See Also *Mission walkthrough Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_Walkthrough_-_Mission_84_-_The_Meat_Business_(HD)|Original Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_-_iPad_Walkthrough_-_Mission_84_-_The_Meat_Business_(HD)|Mobile Version File:GTA_San_Andreas_Remastered_-_Mission_84_-_The_Meat_Business_(Xbox_360_PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia * As they escape the abattoir, Ken will say at one point "Oh, Tommy, this is just like old times!", to which Carl responds "Who the fuck is Tommy?". Ken is obviously referring to Tommy Vercetti and is probably still missing the days when he used to work alongside Tommy himself. * As they exit the place, any vehicle that has been damaged by Carl himself will be automatically repaired. * The player can fail the mission by going inside the freezer that Rosenberg is hiding in and wait until the freezer door closes. The game screen will turn into cutscene mode and the "Mission Failed!" with its failure reason "You are trapped in the freezer with Rosenberg" will display. Following this, CJ will respawn to the nearest hospital as if he was wasted. Their weapons and body armor, however, will be lost. * Similar to the above situation, it is possible for the player to become trapped inside the freezer while Rosenberg leaves, which will not fail the mission, as Carl will yell for Rosenberg to let him out, and then the door will be opened. * This is the only time in the game when Ken Rosenberg appears outside of a cutscene. ** However, during the mission Saint Mark's Bistro, he appears in a "gameplay cutscene". * There is a glitch in this mission. Normally, the mobster who jumps over the fire has a chainsaw. However, if the player has a chainsaw in their inventory, the mobster will have a baseball bat instead. Navigation }} de:The Meat Business es:The Meat Business pl:Biznes mięsny ru:The Meat Business Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions